


Growing Together

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Everett Ross & Shuri (Marvel) Same Age, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Parent(s), Name Changes, Name-Calling, Prince! Everett Ross, Princes & Princesses, Protective M'Baku (Marvel), Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: When Everett Ross was a baby his parents crashed into the Jabia mountains of Wakanda. In the mountains, under the Gorilla tribe he is raised and called Prince Amarey, brother to M’Kabu.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Shuri, Everett Ross & T'Challa, Everett Ross/Shuri, M'Baku & Everett Ross, M'Baku/Everett Ross, Nakia (Black Panther) & Everett Ross, Nakia (Black Panther) & Everett Ross & Shuri & T'Challa, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Growing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Everett Ross is Prince Amarey.  
> Shuri & Everett Same Age.

Growing Together  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary:  
When Everett Ross was a baby his parents crashed into the Jabia mountains of Wakanda. In the mountains under the Gorilla tribe he is raised and called Prince Amarey, brother to M’Kabu.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own.

GT*

The kings would gather once a year to discuss the major things going on in their respected tribes. This year the Panther Tribe had welcomed a daughter. Also in that year the Jabia/Gorilla tribe is blessed with a son from the skies. There present discussion is of returning the child to the outside world.  
“He is not one of us.” A member shouts. There are outcries from many. The king of Jabia stands.  
“He is my son and any who dare take him from us will have to face us.” This shocks most of the council. For the Jabia king is one who does not take kindly to outsiders and for him to welcome one into his land, let alone his family. “We had lost our second during birth and the goddess descended this boy upon our family. He is my son. I came here to have him recognized as such.” Looking to King T’Chaka.  
“If that is what you wish, then so be it.”

GT**

The young group of princes play. Most the same age but none older than 5 or 6.  
“Your brother is pale, is he sick?” T’Challa speaks pointing at the white baby playing with his black sister.  
“No, he’s perfect.” M’Baku Stating his mothers words to the future be king.  
“He’s not right.” Wakaba voices from beside T’Challa.  
“He is.” Pushing the border tribe down. T’Challa growls pouncing on M’kaba. Hooting he attacks the boy. They tussle as all boys do till their mothers are brought over by Nakia.  
“Thank you, Nakia.” Queen Romonda speaks before stepping toward the boys. Nakia sticks her tongue out at the boys before returning to the other tribe’s children and the babies. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“Your son called my brother names.” M’Baku states standing tall before the queen.  
“Is this true?”  
“All I did was ask if he was sick.” T’Challa tells his mother. “Wakaba is the one who said he is not right.”  
“Hey,” he shouts for being tattled on.  
“Well that was not nice and if you have questions you can us, ok?”  
“Yes Queen Romonda.” They chorus to her.  
“So why is he so pale?” T’Challa ask his mother.  
“Because that is the color of his skin.”  
“Is he a colonizer?” Wakaba questions before being pushed down by M’Baku.  
“He’s my brother.” The gorilla prince storms off to where the others are.  
“He,” she didn’t want the child to be treated like an outside. After seeing how the mountain queen fawned over her baby son. Knowing that her king is telling them of their newest addition to royalty. “He is of Wakanda.”  
True not many planes crashed in Wakanda. Never. For one to crash it had to be the will of the goddess. Everything has a reason.  
“Go play.”  
And on that day Wakanda had gained another member to their lands.

GT***

Amarey runs after the other boys as fast as his 5-year-old legs can take him. The others tumble and fight.  
“I want to play.”  
“Go away mzungu.” Wakaba speaks back to Amarey since he is the one closet to falling behind with the 5 year old. Amarey stops at the word. For in his short time of life he has heard all of the derogatory terms for white person. Looking over to see his brother take on the panther. The older kids play fighting amongst the fields. Always wanting to be like them but is not. Turning, he heads back to where he came.  
Shuri spies Amarey coming toward her.  
“What happened?” Sliding down from her perch on a rock.  
“Nothing, Shuri.” The two always glommed onto the other in close proximity.  
“Come, I want to show you something.” The princess always wanted to show him her advancements with technology and things.  
“Wait, it’s my turn.”  
“Really what do you have to offer?” He smiles tugging her away from everyone. Reaching to the closest wilds of the area.  
“Be quiet.” Amarey moves off into the brush. He whistles three beats. Shuri startles when there is a growl near her.  
“Amarey?” He turns toward her, smiling. Then comes over.  
“What?”  
“There.” Turing Amarey walks closer. “Don’t”  
“It’s okay.” Shuri screams as a lion pounces on Amarey.  
“Help!” She reaches for her beads but pauses as Amarey laughs.  
“Kodjo, stop being silly.” Staring wide-eyed she watches as the young lion bats and licks the young boy under him. “Okay, Kodjo, get off.” Amarey sits up to see Shuri standing there in shock.  
“You are crazy.”  
“What, why?”  
“You have a lion for a pet.”  
“He’s not a pet. He’s my friend.” Amarey gets up with Kodjo following close beside him. “He won’t bite, come here.” He knew that Shuri felt more comfort in the world of her technology. He liked it there too but out here he loved this.  
Stepping closer Shuri holds out her hand. The lion chuffs at her hand before turning to lick Amarey.  
“I like your friend.” Moving forward to pet the lion. The lion pushes his head into Amarey. True the others made fun of them since they were different. Shuri being the prodigy she is and him the odd color out.  
“Do you want to go for a walk with him? He finds the best places.” The two place a hand on the lion and let him lead them around. They take a long walk before heading home.  
The sun is beginning to set. Getting closer to the camp the Dora who are guarding the queens raise their spears.  
“Run children.” The general shouts. This has Hafsa, Amarey’s mom, looking as well as Shuri’s. Romonda looks in horror while Hafsa smiles at her son.  
“Stop you’ll scare them.” The Dora move to protect the mountain queen but she moves toward her son. “What have I told you about bringing your friends inside city limits?”  
“I tried honestly to make him go. But he didn’t want to leave us.” Shuri yawns before hugging the lion and moving to her mom.  
“Mama, that’s Kodjo, Amarey’s friend. He’s great. He showed us this waterhole that had all these beautiful flowers.”  
“His friend?” Not believing what her daughter is telling her.  
“Yeah.” Looking over to see Amarey trying to push the lion back toward the wild but it just keeps rubbing against him. Kodjo stops at the rush of boys coming back in from playing all day.  
“What is that mzunga doing with a lion?”  
“Maybe it will eat him.” M’Baka looks ready to murder but is stopped as the insulters mother’s grab their sons by their ears toward them and are being scoulded. M’baka moves toward his mother.  
“I didn’t know.”  
“Don’t worry, I believe your brother had a grand time with Shuri.”  
“He always does.” Moving over to his brother. “Hey Kodjo, you need to go and you know it.” The lion nips gently at the other prince’s fingers.  
“Go Kodjo, we’ll play later.” Amarey Scratching the lions back. Thumping him twice hard on the side the lion backs away running into the brush.  
“That is enough excitement,” Romonda looks to all of them. “Let’s go to the banquet before the council starts another argument over something else.”

GT****

A 7 year old, Amarey sits in the simulator flying a plane through the air. Twisting it this way and that.  
“That was amazing, where did you learn to do that?” Shuri’s excited voice comes over the comms.  
“Lady.” He informs her. Informing of his crowned eagle friend. Since her first meeting with his lion friend she has meet others over the years. They have both grown so well together. Right now it is Shuri’s turn to show of her toys. He banks the plane again. “So now what do you want me to do.”  
“Um, try a barrel roll.”  
“SHURI!” a voice calls from outside the simulator. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m, um, improving your tech.”  
“What have I told you about being in the lab? And who is in this? What is this?” Amarey barrel rolls the plane.  
“It is a virtual simulation but if I place this device on a plane the person in the simulation will be flying a real plane.”  
“A drone.”  
“Basically but this one takes over any planes systems.”  
“Impressive. Who’s in there?”  
“Amarey.”  
“The white prince?”  
“Yes,” with a duh voice. “Good roll.”  
“Prince Amarey, where did you learn to fly?  
“Lady?”  
“She’s a bird.” Shuri informs him. “Ready to come out?”  
“Yeah, it’s my turn.” Shuri stops the simulation, which turns the room he is in dark. He exits coming upon the scene of a 7 year old Shuri sitting on a table explaining her work to the scientist. Amarey smiles moving over toward them. The scientist looks to the young prince.  
“That was some impressive flying.”  
“I’ve had lots of practice.”  
“When?” the two giggle. Shuri slides off the table to grab her friend and head out. The other scientist smiles as the two run out giggling. Shuri is a constant in the labs. Her friend being a constant when he has time from their studies. All of Wakanda talking of their eventual nuptials.  
They get outside to see an elephant waiting for them.  
“You have the coolest friends.” Amarey looks to Shuri.  
“I know.” He takes her hand. “Come on.”

GT*****

A 16 year old, Shuri holds on tight to her hover bike as Amarey soars above her on his own.  
“No fair,” she accelerates catching up to him.  
Up on a balcony the two kings look out over the city as their children play amongst the hills. Some of the older children had taken a year in the world, others stayed. Both smiling, watching their teenagers play.  
“Do you think they will take a year to see to the world?” T’Chaka asks looking at the Tafari, Amarey’s father.  
“I don’t know. We have tried talking about it with him but,” he shakes his head. “I don’t know.”  
“If Shuri goes would he go?”  
“Now that is a possibility but Shuri shows no want on going.”  
“True all she has to want is here.”  
“Including…” They both turn to see their children play. They grown a lot in 16 years of life. “So when are you going to Vienna?”  
“Soon.” T’Challa is getting ready to come with me.  
“Let’s call them in so I can say good bye.”

GT ******

Amarey is running around with Kodjo’s offspring. Shuri leaning up against the huge lion friend. She’s upgrading things in her lab from out here.  
“Shuri, you’re outside. Come on. They won’t remain cubs forever.” Amarey comes over with a lion cub in his arms.  
“I know, I know. I just need to finish this.” He comes over to look at the design.  
“That is amazing.”  
“Of course it is, I made it.”  
“So modest.” He looks over it again. “Kenetic?”  
“Yeah, what you think?” She always ask his option and cherishes it. He may not be as brilliant as her with technology but he learns quickly and loves that she loves it. Her personal ralley section.  
“Send it and take this.” Amarey places the cub on her lap before rolling over Kodjo. The lion calls out but looks to Amarey who just chuffs at him. Shuri shakes her head, petting the cub.  
“You tell him Kodjo.” Her beads beep. Lifting her wrist out her mother is there. “Mama?”  
“Shuri, come back to the palace.”  
“But we are..”  
“Now, something has happened.”  
“Yes, mama.” Standing up she calls to Amarey. “Something’s wrong. We need to go.” Shuri get on her bike as Amarey get on behind her.  
“What’s up?”  
“I don’t know.”

GT***

T’Challa had brought his father home but knew he had to move quickly if he wanted to capture his father’s killer before Captain America does. Getting his suite on he grabs his helmet. Shuri comes into the room. Amarey by her side.  
“Are you sure you should be going?” Shuri asks.  
“That man killed our father.” T’Challa states as if he is king and giving an order to be followed. This backtracks Shuri’s bravery. Amarey steps forward,  
“Are you sure?”  
“Be quiet colonizer.”  
“Hoot, hoot, hoot.” Amarey makes his tribes noise at the prince. This has T’Challa pause and look at the white African prince. Stopping he takes in the boy, the man before him. Being called names all his life and still the most gentle hearted of them.  
“Sorry.”  
“So am I, for your lost. But why would a man be hiding then come out just to bomb a meeting.”  
“Hydra could have.”  
“True. But he has been hiding from them and only a few people have been serious in trying to find him. Now with this bombing, his face is everywhere.” T’Challa knew that Amarey will be a great asset on his council. He saw things in ways that a warrior sometimes overlooked to rush into war. M’Baku is a mix of warrior and peacemaker. Amarey will be the peace. “There is no place he can hide.”  
“What do you suggest I do?” Amarey looks around, to Shuri then the Black Panther outfit.  
“You should still go but not rush. Not be there to fight. If he fights defend yourself. But listen to him. And if something seems, erroneous, follow your instincts, T’Challa.”  
“Amarey, you are a wise man.”  
“I’m trying to keep my king safe and my friend.”  
“Thank you. Shuri, you have wise friends.”  
“I have the best.” Amarey bows his head as he passes him to hug Shuri before leaving. “He better listen to you.”  
“Not like you.”  
“You listen to me.” Amarey places his arms around her pulling her in close. She buries her face in her chest. Her father is dead and her brother is going off.  
“Always.”

//GT//

Amarey had to go home and talk with his family before heading back to Shuri. His brother, M’Baku, welcoming and asking,  
“How is your betrothed?”  
“We are not betrothed?”  
“Yes you are. We have never had such peace with our rival panther clan till you came. With you we have peace and with you two.”  
“Stop it. She’ll marry someone who is more like you.”  
“Me,” he laughs loud. “You are the only one she allows close little brother. You were made for her.”  
“I wish I believed that. I’m a mistake.”  
“You can handle people calling you names with peace. But when you judge yourself you are the worst.”  
“Maybe because we are hardest on ourselves when we want what..” His beads go off. Stepping back he touches them to have Shuri appear before them. “Shuri?”  
“Come back to the palace. You will not believe who is coming here.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
“No, now.”  
“Shuri,” this has her pause. “I am with my brother give me some time.”  
“An hour.” She ends the line.  
“You are whipped,” M’Baku laughs at his brother. Amarey jumps up onto M’Baku tall frame. The two fight and laugh.

//GT//

Shuri is in her lab when he arrives.  
“Sorry, I’m late my brother needed some help.” Shuri runs over to grab him and pulls him up the stairs to see a group of colonizer’s coming off a Wakandan plane. “What is going on?”  
“It’s the Avengers.”  
“I can see that. But what are they doing in Wakanda?” The two watch from their position as Captain America walks toward the King.  
“He took your advice.” Shuri grabs his hand pulling him toward the others. T’Challa looks to them. Nodding,  
“Amarey, Shuri. Captain, I would like to introduce my sister Princess Shuri and her best friend, Prince Amarey.” Rogers bows to them.  
“So where are you from?” Rogers asks Amarey.  
“Wakanda.”  
“Like it here?”  
“Love it. It’s an honor to meet you sir. She has all your comics.” Shuri nudges him hard and pinches. “Ow.”  
“Be lucky I didn’t electrocute you.”  
“Noted.” He rubs his arm. The others smile at their interaction. “So what happened?”  
“We still had an altercation but decided it was safer here for those who follow the captain than those who follow Stark.”  
“So what do we do with them?” Shuri asks. Amarey smiles.  
“Wakandan hospitality.” Steve likes the young man before him. The man who is wearing the fashion of the realm but has fur hanging from his belt and beads adorning his neck. Tanned skin from days in the sun with bright blue eyes taking in the rest of the group. Shuri looks at them all.  
“He has a metal arm.”  
“That’s Bucky Barnes.” Amarey pointed out.  
“What, the howling commando.” Shuri gets excited holding onto Amarey. Steve smiles at the two fawning over his friend.  
“Bucky,” Steve looks to Bucky who is staring over at their surroundings. Clint, Hawkeye, nudges Bucky to get his attention to notice Steve. The silent communication of snipers and assassins. The former winter soldier comes over.  
“Hi.”  
“Wow, it really is you.” Shuri squeals. Bucky can just laugh at her.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you mam.”  
“Wow. So cool.” Shuri hops up and down bouncing back into her friend.  
“Contain yourself.” T’Challa voices. “Please follow me. I will have rooms made up for you.”  
“They are staying here,” Shuri squeals.  
“Guess I won’t be the only pale skin around these parts any more.” Shuri hugs Amarey tighter to her. Sure there may be more like him here now but he will always be hers. 

// The End//

~ June 23, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 27, 2020


End file.
